


Dragon Prince Pairs Drabbles

by RuRunaaSan



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multi-Alternate Universes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuRunaaSan/pseuds/RuRunaaSan
Summary: Just a  collection of Dragon Prince Pairings I wrote (mostly  Runaan x Tinker Drabbles but I’ll change the name it comes to that lol XD ), so hope you enjoy! X3 (will update pairs tags when posted! )Latest Chapter: The Search For The Dragon Guardian! Pt 3 (Runaan x Tinker)





	1. Maybe Drinking With Sky Elves Isn’t That Bad (Runaan x Tinker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan wakes up after a night with sky elves, and sees that he’s in bed with the Sunfire elf Apollo (Tinker). The two wake up together for the first time after their previous activities and being too shy to talk so they just embrace each other until the right words come.
> 
> Pairings: Runaan x Tinker  
> Setting: (Post) Dragon Prince Timeline  
> Warnings: implied sexual activities

Warmth.That all he could feel but not just from the covers. He was being lifted a bit…...he was being lifted and heard and felt a heartbeat.

 **  
** **Runaan:** -his eyes snapped open and he sat up too quickly which was a bad idea because he suddenly got a sharp of pain in his head and held the head. He then looked at himself and he blushes seeing that he is naked. He froze when he heard a groan and he looked behind himself before his mouth dropped to who he was sleeping on- **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** -there sleep a Sunfire elf with beautiful dark skin with gold/yellow tattoos on his on his arms, chest, stomach and the sides of his face. He was still asleep and very much naked, his dark hair wild and mess from the activities that he and Runaan had last night which Runaan still has yet to process- **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -blushed a scarlet red his face warmed up as he stared at the other elf’s sleeping form with wide eyes and mouth hanging open as sunlight started to shine in through the curtains and made this more worse was that he knew the elf! It was a Sunfire elf that he met months ago. Apollo aka his crush that he tried to hide his feeling from but, ever since their first meeting at a training session he couldn’t get the Sunfire elf out of his mind.- **  
** **  
** **Apollo** :-started to wake as the sun shined in and he woke fully and looked up to see Runaan looking down at him.- “Well hello there beautiful~...huh”-he looked surprised than concerned- “Runaan?” **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -just stared his face still red before he suddenly jumped up pulling the covers with him to cover up his naked body. However, when he bolted up. He realized he didn’t know where he was but he quickly walked to the window and looked out finally realizing where he was and that’s when it hit him-   
  
Relief after a hard mission.Party.Sky Elves.Drinks.Apollo.Drinks….then…..it must have ended up here. **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** “Runaan….?”-he got up from the bed and wrapping the other sheets over around his waist as he made his way to Runaan-   
**  
** **Runaan:** -jumped when a hand touched his shoulder and he turned around fast looking at the other elf who put his hands up in a surrender pose. At the same moment, with his fast movements, the sheets got caught on his feet resulting in his tripping and him falling forward-   
  
**Apollo:** -caught him but his sheet then got caught as well which made him fall backward with Runaan on top of him. He groaned in pain  from falling he then looked up seeing Runaan sitting up on his lap and holding his head whimpering, he smirked playfully seeing Runaan- “Are you wanting another riding round?~”-he joked and smiled but it dropped about seeing the other's face and mood change-     
**  
** **Runaan:** -he looked down at Apollo his face had a softer blush and his eyes soft but they had an expression on concern and unsureness. - **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** “Runa~-”-he was cut off with Runaan hugged him suddenly which confused and surprised him however he could feel something in the air..nervous?embarrassment?fear?-   
  
**Runaan:** -he was so embarrassed right now so many things went through his head to where he couldn’t even speak. He wasn’t supposed to be showing this fear! Moons elves don't show fear! Not to mention he was the leader of assassins and he should not be doing these activities! Both the party and...this! He flinched when arms wrapped around him, he yelped when Apollo lifted himself and Runaan of the floor which made his legs automatically wrap his leg around the other's waist. The sheets surprising still on them.-   
  
**Apollo:** -turned his back to the bed before flopped back on to it with Ruaan in his arms smiling at the yelp Runaan gave again. He could hear Runaan whimper and he tightened his hold on the other male and pulled him closer and trying to comfort him- “Please...Just lay and relax.”-he said calmly- **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -it seemed to work cause now he started to relax and untensed some at the gestures and being pulled closer to the other elf. He started to feel a hand rub up and down his back which comforted him-   
  
They stay like that for a solid 10 minutes before one spoke. It was the Sunfire elf who spoke first.   
**  
** **Apollo:** “You loved me for that long?...”-he looked at Runaan still holding him close and smiled at the male’s flushed cheeks-   
**  
** **Runaan:** “uh?...” .-he looked up confused before blushing looking down embarrassed and nervous. He nods ‘yes’ before looking up at the other again- “I... wha-what…..did I do last night?   
**  
** **Apollo: “** Mostly talking and rambling on about stuff like your council and the past mission you did. But then you started to get a little fidgety. So I confronted your team and they said to take you to a room to rest.I didn’t want you black out or anything suddenly so I helped you to the room. But when I was trying to get you out of here when you got...a bit  more fidgety and cling.”-he chuckled- “You were whining and stumbled over words and was pulling my ears and horns when we were in the halls but when we got into a room…..that was when you confessed...then I did....then it leads to this...-he looked and laughed at Runaan trying to hide his face with the covers- “....and I must say you do know how to flirt I can see why so many falls for you~”-he teased- **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -he was lost for the word he can’t believe this happened.- “umm..I-I see….I’m so s-sorry ...I-I promise I won’t…”-his stumbling of words was cut off when he was kissed on the forehead by the other male which surprised him.- **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** “No need to be sorry!...Was kinda wondering which one of us would make the first move.” -it was his turn to be embarrassed and blush red but he smiled at the other- “You're cute when you're embarrassed...one of the things I love about you~... Now no more talking and feeling embarrassed just lay with me~”-he cooed and smiled feeling Runaan’s arms wrap around his neck and shoulders-   
  
**Runaan:** -he hugged Apollo feeling one strong arm wrapping around his waist pulling closer and the other pulling the covers over them. He closed his eyes and leaned in the other elf’s warmth, resting his head under Apollo’s chin- **  
** **  
** **Apollo** :-held him and smiled softly holding the male close, feeling the warmth both physical and the thought the bond they now had. They lay in each other embrace for hours until Runaan’s team came bursting into the room.-   
**  
** **END**

 

 


	2. Sorry!I Gave You Rough Love Bites..Yet,You Don’t Hear Me Complaining~  (Runaan x Tinker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Apollo’s gets a little rough during some sexual activities and the next morning, he sees all the love bites and bruises he put on Runaan. Of course, Apollo being the softy that he is starting to feel a little guilty about it. Even if Runaan is not complaining and is perfectly satisfied with the aftermath but is there to reassure his lover. 
> 
> Pairings: Runaan x Tinker  
> Setting: (Post) Dragon Prince Timeline  
> Warnings/notes: Smut (nothing graphic or anything) , “Words” in italics is thinking/mental speech,

**Runaan:** -he was shaking and withering now one the bed, sweat covered his entire body as he is rammed into from behind by his lover. He is on all four due to the request of his lover to do that position tonight which was kinda new for the pair since Apollo always wanted to see his lover’s face during sex. His long untied white hair sticking to his forehead and was flowing over his shoulders as his head toss upward. A loud moan following with that action, his panting increasing and he glances back at his lover-  
**  
****Apollo** :-was holding Runaan’s hips in a hard grip and yet quickly thrust into the body withering before he leans forward hovering over the back of Runaan’s neck and digging his fingers into the other man's side causing them to bruise a little. Snapping his hips and sucked hickies on Runaan’s shoulders and back of the neck where the hair moved away leaving it open for attack.-  
**  
****Runaan:** -he moaned in pleasure from the powerful thrust but he was a bit surprised for the roughness tonight.  His vision was cloudy now by pleasure but he they changed to cloudy shock when a sharp pain shoots from his neck- _“Did he just bite me~?!”-_ Apollo was never one to bite. Runaan even asked him a ton of times why he didn’t but there was always: “What if someone notices them on your neck?” or “I don’t want to hurt you.” There was a pain but it was covered by pleasure again as the mark was licked by a warm tongue-  
**  
****Apollo** :-he licked the first bite before he bit Runaan again on the neck causing the other to yelp again. He moved one hand and wrapping it around the other male’s member and stroke it hard and fast which earned him a whine from the elf writhing under him. He growls into the other neck he could tell the male was so close and he slammed his hips and stroked harder along with that latching onto the Runaan’s neck once again-  
**  
****Runaan** :-didn’t know whether to be surprised at all the roughness and gestures or to be happy about it but, he was close to the edge and was whimpering and whining with pleasure the upper half of his body collapsing due to his arms finally giving out. His moans and screams are muffled by the pillows and he was soon seeing stars, his prostate being abused at a hard and rough pace and his cock being stroked the same way was driving him crazy. Before long all the male could only see stars and white as he cums on to the bed moaning from being relieved and feeling the warmth from his lover inside his body. It wasn’t even a minute when he quickly passed out-  
  
**  
****Next Morning** **  
**  
**Apollo:** -he was the first to wake up and he looked down to see the beautiful face of his lover laying there sleep in his arms, under the cover. He leaned down and kisses Runaan’s forehead which he earned a small noise and the male moving closer to him , but with doing that Runaan turned his head and that is when Apollo noticed the very visible bites and hickeys on Runaan’s neck and shoulders. He froze and stared at the marks before he blushed furiously in embarrassment and guilt- _“Don’t tell me I took it out on him….”_  
  
In which he was referring to was the very long afternoon meeting he and his master smith were in with the Sunfire council talking about the humans, and like all meetings it was boring but arguments did raise and like almost always. He sat there with his master the only reason for being there was cause they were seen for their skills but not being able to leave had to sit and listen to the Sunfire council batter like a child fighting over a toy or pet.  
  
**Apollo:** -mental hit himself and groaning as he places a hand on his forehead face-palming himself- _“He’s gonna need a good exercise for those marks. How could I be so careless. Damnit Apollo!”_ -as he was mentally scolding himself he didn’t notice the other waking up-  
  
**Runaan:** -he blinked a few times and rubbing his eyes to fully wake and he smiled pleased remembering last night however, he gave a confused look at his lover who was still scolding himself. He thought his lover was thinking or maybe the his council called for him so maybe he was annoyed by that. So thought that he should wash while Apollo got himself cleaned up, he moves to get up but he yelped and hissed in pain has a sharp and hard pain shoot up his back-  
  
**Apollo** :-heard that yelp from his lover and in a flash he had wrapped his arms around Runaan’s body but its when he glanced downward as he hugged his lover.He saw the back of Runaan’s body enough to see hickies,bite marks on his back, shoulders, and neck. Then the bruises from his hands on both of Runaan’s hips. After looking at the marks the guilt hit him fast like a charging ice dragon-

  
**Runaan:** -he was very much shocked and surprised when arms came around his body making him look at Apollo who was holding him as if he was about to break like glass.-- “Apollo?”-he leaned back in his lover's arms that seem to tense with his movement and hissed a bit feelings that his back and ass (mostly everything) were very much sore-  
  
**Apollo:** Don’t!-he spoke quickly- “Don’t move one bit….”-he looked at Runaan’s worried eyes-”...I….”-he was lost for words- “..I’m sorry...I took my frustration out on you….last night...I…was mad, frustrated and very much annoyed….and I wouldn’t have…”-he weighed looking at the marks that on Runaan’s shoulders and side neck- “I….I didn’t hurt you that bad right?”-he had a worried look  
  
**Runaan:** -looked at his lover surprised- “Don’t tell me..your feeling bad about this….”-he was more surprised when Apollo gave a shy nod and before could hold it in he burst out laughing-  
  
**Apollo:** -was shocked at Runaan’s outburst of laughter but his lover’s face turned gentle and watched as his lovers hands cup both sides of his face before, his cheeks were pinch and pulled.He grunted in surprise but lighten up as he heard Runaan’s softly sweet laughter-  
  
**Runaan** :-smiled gently pulling his lovers cheeks before holding his face- “Come on Apollo~ You can’t be feel bad over a little rough sex and besides….~”-he paused before leaning up and kissing him on the lips softly and then moving to his ear- “I think you should be rougher anyways~ “-he whispered playfully and purred in his lovers ear-  
  
**Apollo:** -he had his eyebrows raised in surprise before he was kissed which made him smile fondly at his moon elf. He gave a heartwarming laugh at his lover’s word and blush spreading over his face but before he could say thing arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck-  
  
**Runaan:** “However~...I can barely walk because of you so you're carrying me to the shower~ “-he gave a charming smile before was picked up bridal style in Apollo's arms-  
  
**Apollo:** -he smiled at his lover and shook his head playful at Runaan’s cuteness. All the guilt he once had was now gone.- “The things I do for you~”-he kisses Runaan’s forehead and carried him the shower-  
  
  
**END**


	3. The Search For The Dragon Guardian! Pt 1 (Runaan x Tinker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Prince Timeline and Pirate/Prince AU! Tinker (aka Apollo) is a Captain of pirate crew called SunRise Dracos, takes Prince Runaan as a hostage after storming the castle, in order to get some gold out of the situation. Only to have things not go as planned in more than one way, that will change the fate of both the pirate and prince and the world around. 
> 
> Pairings: (Main) Runaan x Tinker, (Background) Harrow x Sarai  
> Setting/Au: Dragon Prince Timeline and Fantasy Pirate/Prince AU  
> Warnings/Notes: none  
> “Words” in italics is thinking/mental speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES:
> 
> Character/Story Notes:  
> -So little on this AU Runaan is a stepson of King Harrow who fell in love and married the Moon Elf Queen Sarai aka Runaan’s mother and Callum's mother. SO Callum is moon elf and Ezran is a little half human and elf child in this AU!
> 
> However, Katolis and Xadia are still separated lands. Reason due to the Emperor of Dark Magic (aka this guy! >>> https://tv.fancaps.net/galleries/Dragon_Prince_S01/ep01/Dragon_Prince_S01_Screenshot_0042.jpg who used dark magic in which Harrow and Sarai didn’t approve of. Thus the war started there humans, elves and dragons vs dark magic and creatures. Sadly in that time, the King of Dragons had fallen, as well as nearly all the dragons whos power and lives were stolen by dark magic. And even worse the Prince of Dragons too was said to have been smashed( still an egg) during the fall of Thunder. In a last attempt to keep their people and kingdoms safe the King and Queen had the Border created a magical border that would keep all of the Emperor demons and magic from the kingdoms. 
> 
> As the for the others Kingdoms they are aren't kingdoms connect to Xadia or Katolis. They are on separate continents that are very close to Xadia or Katolis. 
> 
> -Viren is a good guy (yes! lol) same role like in the Series, Soren and Claudia same as well. 
> 
> -Amaya is not related to Sarai but they still call each other sisters. She is still deaf and uses sign language and good lip reader but Gren is not with her (yet) so, she as a small mythical hawk that is connected to her by mind magic. In which its eyes glow making it able to speak her voice outside from the bird’s mouth as Amaya speaks her words through their mind link! Her speak is ~“”word word words””~in italics is her words 
> 
> As for Apollo and Ralya - They are pirate real simply! Apollo the Captain of the SunRise Draco and Ralya is right hand! 
> 
> As for other characters: They are either pirates, with the castle, or something else~.....? 
> 
> I Thinks that all for notes I try to keep simple but if you have questions inbox me or comment!

_This can’t be happening to him!...It can’t be! Of all the things that could happen it just had to be this!_  
**  
** **Runaan:** “Put me down!” -the eldest elf prince shouted as he was currently pulling on the back of a man’s shirt who had him slung over his hand like a sack of fruits. He watched the ground has his captor ran through the palace and being pursued by royal guards and Captain Amaya.  His white hair was blowing near touched the ground. His dark navy sleeveless long coat dark lined with a collar of light teal and silver that covered his green undershirt, navy vest with white see-through silk sleeves flapped on his dark green pants, and knee-high navy boots with dark brown accent. He tries to claw his captors back in hopes of escape however it was to no success as his captor hold tightens around his legs and back .-   **  
** **  
** **???:** -the captor’s face was covered by a hood and a cloth mask over his mouth, he wore dark red, dark brown and dark grey clothing with a few gold/golden yellow details on them. He chuckled at Runaan trying to get out of his hold. He then dodges out of the way as an arrow came from in front of him landing on a marble pillar. He took a sharp turn that led him to an end with two sides of escape. Another hallway or a balcony, he was about to take the hallway until more guards came up swords and bows ready to strike, he back up from the ones in front of him and then looked to see that Captain Amaya and her guards came to his other side. That left him with only one way out...the balcony - **  
** **  
** **Captain Amaya:** -she had short, dark brown hair with dark brown eyes and a fair complexion cream skin along with that a scar below her right eye. She is wearing full armor which was dark navy like with cool Steele grey and silver color, with a large shield on her back. Her sword is drawn as she glared a the man holding Runaan with her guards as they move closer to the captor and the prince. Suddenly small hawk lands on her shoulder, its eyes glow and a female voice comes with it.- ~ _“” Your outnumbered and nowhere to run! Return the prince at once!””~_ **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** “Put me down now!”-he started to kick his legs up at his captor which did hit his captor’s face and made him chuckled but then his captor turn to face Amaya before starting  to back up towards the balcony- “He-hey w-wait!” -he started to panic as the rail came closer to him- **  
** **  
** **???: “** mmmm true that is but...sad to say you're the one out number~!” -there was a smug smile under the mask as a loud roar came from below. He then quickly jumped onto the rail balancing both him and the prince perfectly.- **  
** **  
** **Captain Amaya:-** recognized the sound but before she could do anything she was shot in the leg by an arrow making her shout and fall back in pain as a few of her guard came to her aid.- **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -heard his Captain and best friend yell in pain- “Amaya”!  -he panicked and he yelped when he was moved from the captor’s shoulder to now being pulled against his captor’s chest. An arm tightly around his waist to prevent him from getting free and he dare not make a move since they were standing on the rail. But nothing could prepare him for what happened next, with a jerk before the man pulled him making both fall off the edge. But before he could even register them fall something caught them mid-air and he looked in shock at what he was on.- _“It can’t be!” -he shook now with new fear and shock-_  
  
There he now sits upon...a dragon! How did these people even get their hands on one! Not to mention it looked somewhat young not even at its full size yet was bigger than the two men and a….female!? There on the dragon's shoulders were the wings connect the body sat Moonshadow elf just like him! **  
** **  
** **???2:** -the moon elf was young, had shoulder-length white hair that had a dark navy with silver designs bandana, violet eyes with blue marks under them, dark horns and pointed ears. She wore a dark teal and navy suit with white ruffled like sleeves. Secured by a dark brown vest that suited is secured by dark brown straps and a teal scarf and the ends of the sleeves were the dark brown outline or dark teal and navy gauntlets. She wears a dark brown belt embellished with a silver brooch along with knee-high boots and gloves. She looked back smiling and she waved with her four-fingered hand- “Need a ride!?” -she called her voice full of excitement before she pats the base of wing and dragon started to fly from the palace-  
**  
** **???:** -he took Runaan in his arms in a tight grip again as the other starts to struggle before he looks back to the castle at Amaya who punches the balcony railing so hard it cracked- “Well I guess this is goodbye, my dear General! Don’t worry we will take care of him!”-he laughed- **  
** **  
** **Runaan: -** as he struggles he could hear Amaya voice yelling his name only to have it fade has the dragon farther and farther flew away from the palace. Until all, he could see was the blue of the sea.-

   
In the distance getting close was a huge ship looking liked one of Katolis’s warships and maybe it was just painted differently with a darker brown and with more tanned sails and not to mention the dragon symbol on the mainsail. A fire dragon breathing fire and flying with a sun behind it. **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** \- he watched them land on the huge deck of the ship and he quickly pushed away from his captor which resulted in him falling off the dragon onto the deck. Once he could feel the wood under him he sat up looking around in panic as more of the crew came out to see what going on.- **  
** **  
** **???:**  “Hey! Hey!” -her thick Scottish accent was more clear without the wind and she spoke to him trying to calm him as she was walking up to him slowly her hands up in a surrendering gesuture.-  **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -his instincts took over think he jumped to his feet and ran through the first door he saw which led to the lower levels of the ship. He could hear footsteps of the two following him as he ran. _“This can't be happening to me!”_ -he heard the yelling of the two behind him and he made a sharp turn into another hallway which had windows all he could see was blue waters.- **  
** **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** _“There as to be some way off this ship!”_ -he thought he then looks behind seeing the two pirates were gone so he stopped to catch his breath. He was panting and leaned on the walls of the ship before he walks again, he looks over at when a door open and he turned slowly and there stood a giant of a man-  
  
**???3:** -he currently has a piece of meat in his mouth. He was huge and looked like a tank, he had tanned skin with dark dusty hair pulled back in an in a bun, and hazel eyes. Along with his facial features was a thick beard with some braided ends. He wore tan, grey steel, and brown colored clothing as if made for winter. He even had a thick brown clothed cape with white fur and over that he hand. It was surprising to Runaan for a pirate to be wearing but his attention when to the huge sword that was strapped to the man’s back.-  It’s this guy>> [LINK](http://thetvshows.us/albums/Uploads/The%20Dragon%20Prince/Season%201/The%20Dragon%20Prince%20Episode%2007%20The%20Dagger%20and%20the%20Wolf/normal_TDP_S1_B1_E7_0158.jpg) **  
** **  
** **???:** “Daggar! Grab him!” -it was Runaan’s captor with the moon elf female right beside him running down the hall calling the giant man who was stumbling a bit at the sudden order. His words mumble by the meat as he called back. Only to get shouted at by the female moon elf.-  
**  
** **Runaan:** -he quickly took the giant stumbling to his advantage at he started to take off and he ducked yelping as the giant man went forward trying to get him. he ended up his knee before quickly crawled under the man’s legs and got up to continue running down the halls again.-  
  
**???:** -the kidnapper watches as Runaan escaped again! He shouts in frustration and brushes his hand over his face.- “Dragon's Hell!..”-he cursed before he heard a giggle and chuckle from behind him and he gave an annoyed look at his fellow crew members.-  
**  
** **  
** **Daggar:** “Ahah! Quite the catch Captain! Wouldn't you say Rayla? -his voice bellowed and he elbowed the girl giving her a smug and amused look.- **  
** **  
** **Rayla:** “Oh yes Daggar~” -she smiled and giggled at him before looking at their Captain that very unamused expression- “Quite the Catch our Brave Captain Apollo made ahah~! See this wouldn't habe happened if we went with my plan now would it? But seeing this is kinda worth it haha!”  
**  
** **Apollo:** -looked at his two crew members and sighed in frustration.- “Just find him before he hurts himself or this ship..!"-The three split up and onto the search for his captive once more.-  
**  
** **~In the ship~** **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -didn’t know where he was but he didn’t care and he looked around at the bare hallways before he hides hearing a door open. Peaking out his eyes lighting up seeing that it was a doorway to outside. Once it was clear he quickly walked up the stairs and was now at the back of the ship. He looked around one corner to see two males and a woman walks his way. He quickly looked to see a few barrels standing on each other and he quickly hides behind them as the three passed. He remembers something. He took out a necklace that was around his neck, it sparkled in the sunlight. It was a gift from the head mage and right hand of his stepfather named Viren.. - _”If I could contact Viren from this then, I’m free and these guys get thrown away as they deserve”_ -he looked around before he started to say the spell. His eyes and necklace jewels glowing come before a small mist came to the large jewel. - _“Please please”_  
**  
** **Viren:** -suddenly a mist started to come from a necklace, it sparkles as a blue and purple with white then, the misted some to form into a flowing small pool shaped like a mirror as a figure waist up came into view. A man pale, very tall, thin man with brown hair, grey eyes and neat goatee, dotted with grey. He’s dressed in dark grey, black, and red robes as behind him full of books and odd magical objects.-”who-”  -his voice was angered but it changed to shock when he looked at Runaan though his a mirror in his study room- **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** ”Viren!?” -he called in a whisper of relief and hope as the misting figure but that also distracted him from remembering where he was... - **  
** **  
** **Viren:** “Prince Runaan!?” -he was surprised but relief filled his voice before it went back to panic- “Amaya!..Did they hurt you my child?! Where are you currently?! I swear they will be hunted down for taking you!”-as Viren spoke General Amaya came into view-  
**  
** **Runaan:** “No No I’m fine! But I’m not sure if they will…”-he shook his head- “I don't know! I’m a ship possible near the border but I’m not sure where they are gone-”-suddenly the necklace was grabbed from his hands and he looked up in shock hearing his Viren panicked voice before the necklace was thrown into the sea.-  
**  
** **Apollo:** “Well that was close...but look... finally found you~”-he pulled the mask down and pulled his hood off. The face was a flawless brown with yellow markings on his cheeks, with shaggy like dark brown hair, two horns with gold horn cuffs at the base and strings of beads around the rest, and two-point ears with a gold earring on them. A smirk came to the captor’s face- “...Well hello there Princess~”  
**  
** **  
** **END of The Search For The Dragon Guardian! Pt 1**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at explaining clothing in writing so, I’ll draw them later and link them later (they will most likely be posted on my Tumblr) but here a similar to what they look like 
> 
>  
> 
> Runaan’s: Kinda same like his original design but with a longer sleeveless coat with long sleeves like this http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51NSkRTP-TL.jpg
> 
> Rayla: Like I tried to describe her's horrible however it is the same but add one are little straps to hold weapons and the scarfs and a change in the sleeve and gauntlets 
> 
> Daggar: Same as in DP but I can't remember if they said his name or not! But he looks like Daggar to me! Lol
> 
> Apollo: Honestly the same but just imagine his outfit being a combination that outfit and Captain Harlock  
> https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--mVpQ2E-m--/c_fill,fl_progressive,g_center,h_900,q_80,w_1600/xkgcpo28frsz9b62yzar.jpg


	4. The Search For The Dragon Guardian! Pt 2 (Runaan x Tinker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Prince Timeline and Pirate/Prince AU! Tinker (aka Apollo) is a Captain of pirate crew called SunRise Dracos, takes Prince Runaan as a hostage after storming the castle, in order to get some gold out of the situation. Only to have things not go as planned in more than one way, that will change the fate of both the pirate and prince and the world around. 
> 
> Pairings: (Main) Runaan x Tinker, (Background) Harrow x Sarai  
> Setting/Au: Dragon Prince Timeline and Fantasy Pirate/Prince AU  
> Warnings/Notes: none  
> “Words” in italics is thinking/mental speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES/STORYLINE IN PART 1!!

**Apollo:** “Well that was close...but look... finally found you~”-he pulled the mask down and pulled his hood off. The face was a flawless brown with yellow markings on his cheeks, with shaggy like dark brown hair, two horns with gold horn cuffs at the base, and two-point ears with gold earrings on them. A smirk came to the captor’s face- “...Princess~...AH!”-he falls back holding his face- _“D-did he just punch me!?”_ -he looked shocked as the prince had pulled his hair back and got into a fighting stance.-  
**  
** **Runaan:** -frowned at the man as he stood ready to strike. Doesn’t seem so helpless now uh? He was trained by Amaya to fight and use the environment as an advantage in case something had happened. He tensed some when saw the man moving to come closer to him- “Don't come near me!” -he yelled the pirate- **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** -stopped surprised at how well the other was standing his ground before he smirked and walked again- “My royal apologies princess but your not the one who give orders around here.” **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** “Stop calling me that!” -with speed, he bolts forwards throwing a few punches making Apollo back up just to get out of the way.- “I am the Prince of Xadia.A. Prince.” -he growled through his gritting teeth as he got one good punch but it was blocked by the other's arm- “and I don’t care if you have a sword or knife to my head! You will not and shall not push me around or tease me like I’m some kind of idiot nor I am not that prisoner!” -he snapped before he quickly gave a kick to the other side-  
  
**Apollo:** -now the pirate was very taken back by the short and demanding lecture the man growled at him and didn’t even have a comeback and for once in his life, he blushed without having any beer to make him do so. But that was his distraction as he shouted in pain at the hard kick the prince gave. He couldn't fight back they need to keep him in good shape to get their gold...not mention taking a prince is one thing but roughing the prince up that would be dead on the spot. He soon gave a nervous and amused smirk- “Well...you really are something aren't you.”

 

 **Runaan:** -just frowned before raising an eyebrow but never took his eyes off the other in case he tried something- “Oh now your speechless. I guess you never had anyone get on your ass about anything uh?” -he sounds annoyed- “But it won’t matter soon. Captain Amaya will have ships here in no time and you and your crew will be thrown to rot in cells!” -he growls- **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** -his smirk still on his face- “Well that's if she can catch us..:” -he looked at Runaan who’s frown faded some, he could see the worry now. That was his chance now! He quickly put his hands up as if surrendering- “Listen. If you go with what I say you’ll be back in the palace in no time! All we want is a simple life and gold exchange and by life I mean you.” -he watched as Runaan moving back.- ”Your father seems like he’d pay a lot for you so, you were the best target for us and with that…grab him!”-he shouted making it as if he was calling to someone behind Runaan which made the other turn quickly but no one was there. He quickly bolts towards the other just as Runaan was turning back towards him but Apollo was to close already. He grabbing both of the male’s wrists before he swagging the other elf towards the barrels and wood crates before slamming the man’s back onto one making the other yelp. He placed himself going between the other's legs as he pinned Runaan’s above his head. He was now close to Runaan's face and looked into his eyes- “You best keep your tail between your legs princess and follow orders then you won't get hurt.”

 **Runaan:** -was shocked and looked into Apollo’s eyes but looked away scolded himself for letting his guard down, however, he broke out of it when he realized their position and his face turns red- “G-get off of m-me!” -he struggles now to get out of the grip before he heard a click and looked to his wrists who now had metal cuffs on- **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** -he looked at Runaan's face seeing the blush on his face something clicked and leaned in as the male tried to move back-“Hey….are you a virgin?” -he watched as Runaan looked at him in shock than in embarrassment and he pulled back blurting out a laugh- “No way! Pretty boy hasn’t been laid?!” **  
** **  
****Runaan:** -blushes deeply and looked frowning- “How can you ask that!? That is so rude and insensitive -” -before he could finish, he yelled when he was pulled forward and then picked him up bridal style by the pirate who then walked of the back of the dock to the front and this time keeping a firm grip on the struggling prince. He then looked hearing footstep and it was the girl and the man from before-

 **Rayla:** “Hey Dag! He got him!” -she called to the mountain of a man who came jogging beside her as they made their way to the captain and the prince.- “Sooo, how much do you think we can get from him? Through I am still kinda confused on why took him. I mean don't you think we should have taken one of the younger princes? I'm sure they wouldn't have up been this hard to handle.Aka my plan still was better! ” -she spoke so calmly about his as Daggar looked equally confused.- **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -once he heard those words he shocked that a child spoke in such a way! He frowns at Apollo before he uppercutting the captain hit his chin and making the other fall back, dropping him and he landed on his feet- “What on Cursed Caldera are you teaching this child!? Saying how much to get for another life!? I know you are pirates but show some respect! And you!" -he points at Rayla and snaps.-"Never say such words again! Do you understand me!"-his voice was stern and loud in which he'd use this ton to scold Callum or Ezran when they did something they weren't supposed to.-   
  
**Rayla:** \- She and Daggar jumped when Runaan snapped at her and they both straighten up at the tone he spoke in, lost for words that he was so bold and stern.-" A-ah! Yes, sir, won't happen again!"-she spoke quickly as Daggar just quickly nods to the prince before both glance at each other neverously.-   
**  
** **  
** **Apollo:** -he holds his chin as he rolls on the dock a bit before he growls getting up. He glared at Runaan now before he looked at his Rayla and Daggar.- “Let talk about that later but right now we need to get out of here. The prince contacted someone and there is not tell when they will be here! Make course for the Outlands! Daggar you take little princess here to my quarters and lock the door and have two guards outside it. Don’t need our princess getting any ideas.-smirking at Runaan's frown at the pet name before watching Daggar taking him away and Runaan struggling and shouting. **-**  
**  
****~Apollo’s Quarter~** **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -yelped as he was pushed into the room- “Hey!” -he tried to snap at the giant but the door shut in his face and he quickly tried the door’s handle. The door wouldn’t open. He sighed and tried the cuffs to see how strong they were...too strong. He then turned his back to the door and leaning on it before he looked at the room and he was amused by it-  
  
The room kinda looked a Sunfire elf ancient cave but instead of stone, it was wood with large with maps with marking and strings with all kinds of coordinates on the wall. There were jewels and gold coin everywhere, but he was a bit creeped out with seeing skulls on the desk and wall of creatures on the left side of the room. He looked to the right of the room where there seemed to a wardrobe like a dresser and towards the center between the left and right side as a large window that was above a large bed. It was covered in elegant red and golden yellow rimmed sheets and deep red pillows and seeing that made Runaan wish he was in one.

 

 **Runaan:** -he was debating with himself to sleep on it or not even if his body wished it, the short fight and all that happened earlier took a total on him. But his body won, he walked over to it and laid on it. He was surprised at how nice it smelled and how soft it was and after a few minutes of just laying there sleep finally took over- **  
** **  
**  
**~Hours Later~**

 **  
** **Runaan:** -he felt a warmth on his face..as well as something a bit heavy...and….wetness? His eyes snapped put and he was greed by a wet tongue that slammed across his face.- “AH!”-he sat up in disgust, making whatever was on his fall off. He rubbed the wetness off his face and hands. He looked at the source of it all frowning.-  
  
**???:** -there on the bed struggling to get up off its back was a stubby glow toad with blue eyes, who’s hide was yellow turquoise patches, a big one surrounding his left eye, with an underbelly of turquoise that traveled from his under lip all the way to end of his long tail. He was wearing a grumpy expression when he got off his back on to his stubby legs but when he saw Runaan’s frown and he changed to a darkish grey a dark blue with a hurt/unsure expression.-

 **Runaan:** -he gave a look of hurt as well as seeing the animal move away from him and regretting his actions that he had done. He sighed softly before he reached his hand out for it to come to him which it did slowly.- “I’m sorry little one I didn’t mean to snap at you...I...a lot has happened but that no excuse of taking out on you.”-he smiled softly when the toad changed back to yellow and nuzzled his hand seeming to accept his apology. He rubs the creature under the neck before he blinked looking at his wrists. There were no cuffs! He then realized that he was under the covers instead of laying over them like he had done at first and he turned looking out the window seeing the dark blue of sea and night sky but...no lands...then that means!- **  
** **  
** **Apollo: “** Finally wake I see~” -he was at his desk and turned in his chair looking at Runaan who jumped before giving a “Why do you care?” look at him. He looked away from prince mentally debating with himself on what to say with the dim light of the lamp shining on him making- “Listen..we are going to return you we just...really need some money right! Trust me one get are gold we will on our merry way! So please just follow-”  
  
**Runaan:** -his expression was of shock looking at the pirate before it turned to anger- “Follow?! What?! Your orders!? Just let you hold me here and do what you say! You took me from my home in hopes to get gold and money from this! How dare you to do something like this to another royal family or not!” -he shouted sternly and angrily at the other-  
**  
** **Apollo:** “OH! I dare when it comes to my crew’s survival! Not all of us are royal or live in a fancy kingdom or city!”-he shouted back angrily at Runaan making the prince got quiet. He sighed annoyed and rubbed his face- ”The world doesn’t favor all. Don’t try and deny it.” -he looked at Runaan his tone stern yet soft- **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -he was quiet...he didn't know what to say...looked away but then back upon as the pirate walked over to him and sat on the bed’s edge...he felt bad now...he didn't know what this man had been through but he seems more focused on his crew and getting ransom for his crew more than himself….- “I’m sorry...I didn’t…they are more than a crew to you….aren't they?”

 

 **Apollo: -**  he glanced over as Runaan bowed his head smiling softly- “From the very first time I met them all….”-he did have to look to see Runaan’s surprised expression and he looked down again a deep sad sigh before he spoke- “I once lived at a simple village and a normal life until the Dark War...I was taken away from my home when the darkness attacked. But you know us Sunfire Elves….trained to fight and be fearless...but I was so young...and that is what the darkness preyed on...I was taken into Katolis….the darkness was horrible...those demons made me call them master and serve them….I was forced to make swords and weapon they used against my own people!..I always wild to my ‘masters’ and always tried to run away or make them get sick of me and sold left and right. Being at that age... it wasn’t surprising that happened but then....I had..the last ‘master’ I was sold to I kill him and I made sure he was dead...then when I came home...Only to find that I had no home to come to...the darkness took it that from me and I wasn’t the only one...Rayla..Daggar and a ton of other lost something that is what connects us...we helped each other and get back what was stolen from us…” **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -didn’t know what to say he was speechless….during the war countless humans, elves and magical creatures were taken and never seen again...countless friends and family were taken from him...knowing the fate of them all...the darkness showed no mercy at all...he come sympathy with the other now. He was broken out of thought he heard a sad grunt its was the glow toad who was comforting Apollo. He then spoke trying to maybe lighten the mood- “….then you became a pirate then?” **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** -he looked seeming to have a charming smile- “Captain of the great crew in the system if that is what you mean~” -he felt warm when the other male gave a raised brow and smiled a bit at the pirate.- “Listen I’ll get you back I promise….Sunfire Honor kind of promise… But if we return you, your king must let us go free just at least this time.” -he hoped that Runaan had a forgiving heart to let them off this time- **  
** **  
** **Runaan:** -looked Apollo in the eye he could see the worry and hope in his eyes and he sighed bowing his head to the side- “Every well Captain…” -he trails he hadn’t heard the man’s name and if he did he didn't remember- “What is your name?”  
**  
** **Apollo:** “Apollo. My name is Apollo **….** Princess~” -he winks and smirked at Runaan's face going red but this time without a frown….it was more of an embarrassing blush like the one when he said the prince was a virgin -he felt a warmth in his chest and he never felt that before. He started to stare at the other just as the moonlight came through the window shining on Runaan perfectly making it like he was glowing-

 

 **Runaan:** -he had a soft annoyed blush from the princess comment but he nods at the male telling his name. Then he thought if he was going to let them off...wait there is no telling what going on back home! They have come to get him yet and that means…. they're going full force on these people- "I must contact Viren! I have to call off the hunt of you and tell him that you will peacefully be giving...me..back..." -he trailed off when he saw Apollo staring at him- "...What?"  
**  
** **Apollo:** -his face goes red and he jumped up straightening up- “A-ah nothing..s-sorry!” -he was talking fast- ’Way to go Apollo’ -he then got up looking down at Runaan.-“Wait how are you gonna contact your Viren person?...”

 

 **Runaan:** “The necklace you took!...and….threw ou ...yo-….YOU! You threw my necklace out to sea! That was the only way I could contact him not to mention a gift!”-he watched the other and the toad jump at his shout and he frowned-  
  
**Apollo:** “Haha..yeah sorry about that….but I think I know who might have it! Come on!”-he smiled and reached his four-fingered hand out to the other to take-  
**  
** **Runaan:** -looked at the others hand before he bit his lip hesitantly and place his four-fingered hand into the others before he was pulled up to stand. He looked down as the toad gently claws his coat and he smiled softly picking the grumpy looking toad up before he follows Apollo from the room and through halls. He was then surprised to be hearing noises when they came to the door that led to the front deck of the ship. Once Apollo opened the door he was greeted with beautiful and playful music and laughter and cheers. He then looked to see the Apollo’s crew was having the time of their lives he then jumped when a big “AYE CAPTAIN!!” came from them.- **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** “Celebrating without me! For shame on you all!”-his hands on his hips stand straight with a fake look of disappointment on his face before Rayla came from behind and jumped on his back the two laughing.-  
**  
** **Runaan:** -he looked at the two as Apollo started to wrestle with Ralya the two enjoying themselves and he then looked around at the others….Apollo was right...this must be what he lost but got back...a loving family...He jumped when a hand came to his shoulder it was Apollo aging with Rayla in a gentle/firm headlock. The girl screaming to get free.- “This is your family….they seem..”-he then looked at a drunk human sailor fell over in front of them laughing his head off- “...very exotic…” -he gave an unsure smile-  
**  
** **Apollo:** -he just chuckled before he took his arms off Rayla and started to lead Runaan though the crew and each time he smiled at Runaan’s surprised expression and stumbled replies at the crew member that greeted him.-  
**  
** **Runaan:** -he was surprised at how friendly they were...and though it may be childish and odd he thought pirates locked others away and keep them in dark places. Not to mention they are supposed to be dangerous and greedy just like in the books his mother read to Callum and Ezran. But these pirates...they seemed just like a big family or village greeting him but that did make him smile.-  
**  
** **Apollo:** -he smiled before they got away from the crew to the tip from of the ship was a railing was in which it had the perfect few of the sea and the night sky the moon in full glory.-  
**  
** **Runaan:** “I must say….this the oddest first pirate experience and you are the oddest crew I've ever met...but why are we at the tip of the deck? I thought we were going to see someone about my necklace.”  **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** -He smirked at the other before he put to fingers in his mouth and blew a loud whistle come from his lips. There was then a moment of silence beside the music in the back before a roar came from the sky and dark shadow flies through the clouds.-  
**  
** **Runaan:** -he looked up shocked when hearing the roar and then seeing the shadow in the sky. Then it was gone he looked around before suddenly something landed behind them and he spun around with the toad being held close to him in fear and shock. He was now looking into the eyes of the dragon that he was on when he first got captured. His shocked turned to amazement at the creature now...how long as it been since some both humans, elf or other had seen a dragon?….they had forced them into hidden in ever since the king and prince were killed and when they found out that the darkness was taking their spirits and powers for its own.-  
**  
** **???2:** -it looked down at Apollo before leaning down and making happily clips and rumbles before nuzzling her master happily with her snout. Her body was a deep red with yellow and orange fading highlights and a pale yellow armored underbelly from her neck to the tip of her tail ,the under of her wings were black, her mane travel from the top of her head to her shoulders was golden yellow and orange, along with her several spiked side horns, her muzzled that had a small dull spiked horn and whiskers were deep red, and her legs were a deep red that faded some into a pale yellow colored claws with the shaper talons of black. But her eyes a blue that mocked the sea if it were day time and those eyes now focused on Runaan full of curiosity and wonder. She still a teenage dragon there was I’ll much for her to learn and everything or a someone which is new is something to be curious about- ((Aka >>> [LINK ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonprince/images/e/e7/Sun_Dragon_Scout.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190220023328)))  
**  
** **Runaan:** -he looked at the dragon as she looked back but he moved back with the toad in his arms before looking at Apollo who smiled and moved behind him. He then felt the other push him towards the beast and he was shocked before something shine hit his face. He then looked to see the necklace was hanging from the dragons mouth.- **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** “It okay. Renva won't hurt you! She like an overgrown puppy! She must have thought about playing fetch with your necklace when I threw it. Haha!”-he smiles and laughed at the scared prince before he watched the prince slowly and hesitantly reached out and took the necklace from the mouth before he watched the prince placed a hand on the snot of the creature.-

 

 **Runaan:** -he honestly could believe was touching a dragon again...It has been so long since he..When he was younger he would always go with his mother to the dragon king and play all the time with the babies. But then when he got older he couldn’t really be near them he was focused on his princely duties or watching over Callum and Ezran when his mother and father were out on royal business then the war...the going into finding...he honestly thought he’d never see one again. But now it was unreal. He laughed as Renva’s muzzled nuzzles him and the toad but then it hit him, he looked over at Apollo with a confused expression- “How in the world do you of all people have a dragon?...”  
  
**Apollo:** “Well…”-he walked over to the dragon and pets her head as she rubbed up against him.- “We found her near the border between the Xadia and Katolis. It was a long time ago about a few months after I got most of my crew. We were just sailing around in search of work when we saw something. A few blazing flames around some patches of land and there she was, you could tell that she just had hatched and well. We took her and not once did we think about selling her or anything she was so amazing and we even knew how rare she was. So she stayed with us. So now most of the time she up in the sky but I'm not sure what we're gonna do when she gets bigger. She can't fly forever and the ship may be big but can't hold out..However we'll find some way, she's family to after all.”-he smiled softly at Renva before hugging her head.-  
**  
** **Runaan:** -he watched the display of affection and bond between the two beings. He couldn't help but smile before a grunt came from his arms and he looked down at the toad.-  
**  
** **Apollo:** “Aww Come on Bait! Your still my number one!”-he reached and gently took the glow toad from Runaan who held his necklace close. He then started to rub the glow toads belly as it groaned happily.-

 

 **Runaan:** “Bait? You named him bait?”-he looked confused at Apollo at the name he had given the creature before he started to look at the necklace to see if it was okay or not.-  
  
**Apollo:** “Oh well kinda sick joke but…”-he put Bait on Renva's head before he quickly went close to Runaan and leaned looking at Bait with a spying look.- “Kinda sick joke...but..apparently Glow Toads are..delicious.”-he laughed when Runaan gasped and frowned at Apollo and the same time Bait gave the two a grumpy look yet confused- “But now is your necklace ok?”  
**  
** **Runaan:** -he looked at the necklace it was covered in water and was flickering with its glow a bit looking like a heartbeat. He looked at the pirate with a concerned look.- “I don't know. Maybe I could try later and see what happens.”-he turns away looking out he couldn’t even see Xadia- **  
** **  
** **Apollo:** -he looked at the prince and rubbed his neck guilty before he looked at his crew who was still having a good time. A smile came to his face before he took the others wrist.- “Well since we aren't like the pirates you think we are then you can join us!”-before the other could say anything he dragged the other to the group of pirates who yelled and shouted in excitement.-

 

 **Runaan:** -he was surprised at being pulled over and before he knew it Apollo was guiding him around as the music play. It took a few moments to follow the step the other was taking but soon got in the rhythm of the music. It was reminding him of home. The dance and ball he had with his family, of course, he mostly watched but a few times he dances. He couldn't help but smile now as he danced with the pirate. He laughed along with the laughter and cheers of the crew and music. Odd pirates indeed.-  
  
  
**Bait:** -he watched his master and he prince dance before he jumped down from the dragons head. He was about to head over until he heard something and he went over to the side of the rail looking down at the water. He narrowed his eyes looking in the water until he saw a dark shadow, he then looked up to see a dark yet large figure in the distance in fright he let out a shout and quickly ran to the group into Rayla’s arms.-  
  
The pirate crew and prince danced and partied the night away all unaware of the darkness that lurked in the waters and above it.

 

**END of The Search For The Dragon Guardian! Pt 2**


	5. The Search For The Dragon Guardian! Pt 3 (Runaan x Tinker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Prince Timeline and Pirate/Prince AU! Tinker (aka Apollo) is a Captain of pirate crew called SunRise Dracos, takes Prince Runaan as a hostage after storming the castle, in order to get some gold out of the situation. Only to have things not go as planned in more than one way, that will change the fate of both the pirate and prince and the world around. 
> 
> Pairings: (Main) Runaan x Tinker, (Background) Harrow x Sarai  
> Setting/Au: Dragon Prince Timeline and Fantasy Pirate/Prince AU  
> Warnings/Notes: none  
> “Words” in italics is thinking/mental speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES/STORYLINE IN PART 1!!

**  
** **Runaan:** -he felt a warmth on his face again..and again felt something heavy...and….wetness..Again!...he sat up very quickly in disgusted once again pulled from his sleep- “Bait!” - He rubbed the wetness off his face and hands and he looked down the grumpy glow toad who gruffed before crawling onto his lap.- “What is with you and wishing to drown me in your drool?”- He yelped holding his head as a headache assaulted him. He started to remember last night the pirates actually got him to drink his head was pounding! But it wasn’t bad better than most balls or dances back home..don't get him wrong he loved them and they were lively but the party seemed much more alive. He gently pulled his sheet-covered legs up a bit and resting his arms his knees as Bait grumbled. He smiled before calming the little creature with scratches on its back, he then noticed that he wasn't wearing his royal clothes. Someone must have changed them for him….he blushes a bit at that before...he looked up when Apollo walked into the room .-

 **Apollo:** “Good Morning Princess!”-he smiled at the other- “You sure know who to dance last night. You know if you ever get bored with the prince life we could use a dancer-AH!”-his sentence cut off by a pillow hitting his face dead on and he caught the pillow before it fell to the floor. He walked over to Runaan and sat on the bed and looked at the other- “Well hope you enjoyed your stay...sorry about the clothes but..even they need a wash but there on the stand with your necklace…..but...I guess it's time however…..for you to go home.”-he felt a bit weird saying that...like he didn't want to the prince to leave...he never met another that had such fight or pride or beautiful..wait!? His face went a bit red as he looked at the prince. But before the prince could notice he quickly spoke- “Did you try the necklace yet?” **  
****  
****Runaan:** -he felt odd as well though he did better at hiding it he had noticed the blush on the others face which made him blush as well. His despite being kidnapped by this pirate and his crew...he was somewhat fond or at least tolerant of them. But he did admire Apollo..the fact that he had determination and passion to serve his crew before himself and that he’d do anything for them. He learned that last night before he started to drink, Apollo told him all the stories of how he met his crew members...how they became a family. He jumped out of his thought when the other asked about the necklace.- “No, I haven't yet.”-he looked over the nightstand and reached over looking at it. It was now not glowing at all and he looked worried.-  
**  
****Apollo:** “Here. Let's go get some food and then we can see about it who knows they may be on our trail~”-he teased and put a hand out for the prince to take it which the other did and he helped if out of bed.- “I’ll let you change then we can-”-he was cut off by a crew member yelling at them about something in the distance and before he could speak the ship shook violently and yells and screams could be heard from above belong to the crew they were under attack- **  
****  
** **Runaan:** -he lost balance and grabbed Apollo who stood his ground as the ship rocked and shook. Before he could speak his wrist was grabbed, he was then pulled now running to keep up with Apollo as they ran to the deck. When he looked up his mouth dropped in shock. He and Apollo were met with a shocking site.-

 

The sky was grey and dark in color as huge dark grey, purple, and black colored tentacles come from the dark looking water wrapping around the ship. It broke sails and railing but, it seemed they were not on the full attack but the water rumbled before something shot up from it. At the front of the deck, a large head and thick neck of a Kraken look at the ship before it paused before giving a mighty roar. Its eyes blazed with purple fire inside them as it started to shake the ship more.

 

 **Apollo:** “What the Cursed Caldera is a Kraken doing here…..no that not a normal Kraken at all!”-he now noticed all the purple marks on the creature. It’s from Katolis! But why was it here in the first place! The border goes sea deep!- “Get on the harpoons and canons! Get any sharp edge you can find and cut at those tentacles! This thing isn’t taking this ship down! ”-he called to his crew who let out battle cries. The mixture of humans, elves and other species attacking the creature was like an army.- **  
****  
****Runaan:** -he watched as the pirates attacked the creature he was shocked but more shocked at why this dark Kraken was here….in Xadia waters! Did something happen the broader? Was there a break in it or something? Or was this leftover the darkness that caught a Kraken? But why wasn’t it taking the ship down? It could have a long time ago!. He so deep in shock and questions he wasn’t paying attention until Apollo tackled and shouted him to the floor as a tentacle whoops over head.- **  
****  
****Apollo:** “Are you trying to get killed!? Don't space off in the middle of a battle!”-he quickly pulled himself and the prince up- “You get under the deck! We can handle this!”-he jumped when the prince frowned at him- **  
****  
****Runaan:** -he stopped another elf taking one of his swords and he flips it in the air before catching it by the middle again.- “I am not helpless! No to mention this Kraken is from Katolis! Or something but thought it may be a creature of Xadia we must stop it!”-he looked at the other. Before he smirked.- “Besides why should I let you have all the fun.”-he smirked before looking up as a different roar came from above. Renva came down from the sky making trick dives at the Kraken which. He smiled before he looked to see a tentacle coming at Apollo and him, inhuman light speed to the elves jumped away from each other dodging the tentacle. He lands on the tentacle but with human-like speed and force cut the tentacle to large pieces making the creature roar in pain.- **  
**

**Apollo:** -he dodged another tentacle that came at him, he then pulled out a sword of his own just a tentacle coiled to strike him again. But his blade wasn't a normal one...it a was Sunforged blade. A powerful sword made by Sunfire for only the top military or royals. The blade glowed like lava and steamed its runes shining, Apollo turned the blade just as the tentacle came out him keeping still as the creature’s limp met his sword. The tentacle was going so fast that it couldn’t stop before the blade hit it result in it travel on the blade making the tip of the tentacle split in half.- “You think you can just come and try to destroy my ship!? Think again seafood!” -he shouted at the creature as he cut through all the tentacles that came at him with ease. The crew shouting and yelling in agreement with their captain as some fought and other trying to keep the ship in tacked. The creature roar in pain and now anger before a bellow of a horn came through the air. - **  
****  
** **Runaan:** -Not far from Apollo he fought the tentacles now back to back with Rayla who had joined to aid him. He didn't want to hurt the creature but then the bellowing came and he followed the source of it. He was met with a large figure starting to come out of the grey of the storm and the water….is that Sails?!.... A dark large looming fog of shadow comes from the water and suddenly large dark arrow with large chains hit the ship’s sides locking onto them.-

 **  
****Apollo:** “..My..My Ship! Is this like get back at Apollo day!? Cause if it is then I am not liking it one bit! Hey Princess! Is it the Kin-...?!”-his call to the prince was cut off as the ship rock violent again. He then turned back towards the chains as he heard shouts and roars coming from the other ships. His expression shocked...those were voices and sounds he never wanted to hear.- “No...way…”  
  
**Runaan:** “That's not my father…”-his voice full of concern as he back Ralya and himself from the railing when he heard and saw the chains shaking. He then sees a shine before he shoved himself away from Rayla both dodging arrows that come to their way.-  
  
The dark figures finally came up they were Katolis Ships nearly pitch black with a few dark greys and purple in designing or details. The owners of those arrows and ships and roared like animals as they jumped off the chain that climbed upon to get onto Apollo’s ship. It was darkness personified the Emperor's Shadow Knights. The shadowed looking men and women fully covered in armor with dark coloring and dark silver, you could feel the bloodthirst and hatred running off them. Their purple eyes shine and blazes with rage as they now attacked the crew. The Kraken started to back off a bit as it now knew it had back up but continued to rock the boat. **  
****  
****Apollo:** -he cuts down Shadows knights left and right with his sword as he made his way to Rayla. Helping her before looking for Runaan and thankfully and shockingly the prince was taking care of himself as he fought. He made sure Rayla was ok before he two elves are fought fighting again. He made his way to Runaan to where he was not back to back with the prince.- “What are they doing here!?”-he yelled as his sword cut through a knight's sword as well as the knight himself.- **  
****  
****Runaan:** “Does it look like I know! But what I do know is that we may not make it out of this! There is to many. They must have sent the Kraken to weakness us first!” -he shouted as he another knight attack him- **  
****  
****  
** **???:** “Not a bad observation Prince~” -there a hissing female voice came overhead. Making the knights attacking Runaan and Apollo back off but remain close. There a woman a walks towards them fully in darker armor than the other knight showing she is in a higher ranking. Her hair long and was a black blazing fire with hints of purple in them. Her eyes a purple and black as her skin was pale white with black cracks and faded tints around her hands and under her eyes.- “Hello my Apollo?~”-she hissed smirking at the other-

 

 **  
** **Apollo:** “Salvara”-his voices ton was in utter disgust and anger as he looked at the female in front of him. He growled at her at the greeting he was given, he knew this woman to well and it made him sick to even think about that past.-

 

 **Salvara:** “Apollo! My dearest friend how have you been? Not to mention where have you been all this time! I missed my favorite smith!” -she asked cheerily at the pirate before moving her gaze to the prince - “OH! I see you have the prince! Just like like my scout had said~!”-she looked over at the Kraken and smirk as it roared before looking back-” Makes my job much easier~.”

 

 **Apollo:** -He moved in front of Runaan and looked at the woman- “Arent you suppose to be on the other side? Where all the trash and darkness belongs?”-he snapped and smirk when she gave him a look the smile still on her face.- **  
****  
****Salvara:** -she chirped at Apollo smiling before speaking-  “Do you think we were done here? With all this!?”-she shouted and growled as she raised her arms smiling her eyes moving to Runaan- “This war still goes until Xadia is ours!..and well though we have lied low for a while and I bet you just missed us.~ You know with the broader and the death that zappy lizard we broke apart from that war! I missed all the discord and death….but soon that won't have to be anymore~ We’re coming back with a force you won't be able to match~”-she smiled as Runaan looked at her glaring but she knew he was tense and nervous now. But the words she spoke were true...something was coming that not even high mages of Xadia could surpass.- “ But to make that happen, My powerful Emperor requires that prince of yours…..So, if you would kindly hand him over”-he reached her hand out- **  
****  
****Apollo:** -he moved in front of Runaan and frowned pointing his blade at Salvara- “Over my dead body Demon.” -he growled glaring at Salvara hating the smirk she was giving- **  
****  
****Salvara:** “I was afraid you were going to say that so it seems like I won't have my pet again.”-she then turned and looked called to her knights and the Kraken- “Leave no survivors but the Prince!” -she then looked back at Apollo before pulling her sword from its sheath….but it was no moral sword it was Sunforged blade tainted with darkness. -  
**  
****Apollo:** -he looked the woman and frowned at the blade….the one he was forced to make...how many innocent did it kill?...he then blinked when he heard a small grunt and looked between his legs to see Bait walk out his grumpy and annoyed face. He smirked and looked at Salvara and her knights that closed in on him and Runaan.- “Say hello to my little friend! GO BAIT.”-he shouted as he quickly grabbed the prince to cover his eyes and his own from what was about to happen-  
**  
****Bait:** -he grunts before he started to glowed and suddenly a huge flash came from him. Blinding Salvara and her knights and the flashed so far it even made the Kraken go partly blind making it roar and leaving it open for Renva to attack it clawing its head before flying to get out of the way. It also helped Apollo and Runaan from the tight spot they were in. He was then picked up by Apollo as he the prince run from the circle of knights.- **  
****  
****Apollo:** -he met with Rayla who just killed at knight she looked as tired as he was...he looked back at his crew some injured.- _“We can’t keep this up…”_ -he thought before looking at the prince then Rayla.- “Rayla take Runaan and Bait and get on one of the rowboats! Make sure he is taken back to the kingdom no matter what!”  -he orders watching Rayla face of shock and horror at what her captain was telling her to do….to run...they never ran and he knew she wasn't going to leave.- “That's an order Rayla!”-he snapped at her cause her to jump and look down. He then saw that Runaan was about to speak and he looked-”I promised you...a Sunfire Honor promise that you would be taken home...I’d be a pathic Sunfire elf if I went back. Right?”-he smirked and he then grabbed the others hand and squeezed it gentle but firm- “Take care of her for us.”-he gave Bait to Runaan before he bolted off.- **  
****  
****Runaan:** -was shocked at all that Apollo said and was about say he was going to stay and fight but when the other spoke of the promise….and then asked him to take care of Rayla...he about to speak but was given Bait and the others ran back to battle. He then looked to Rayla she looked she was going to cry but she quickly wiped her face as some tears came. He then heard a roar before he quickly threw the sword he hand into the head of the shadow knight.- “Come on!... You heard your captain!.”-that seemed to bring the spark back to the girl as she grabbed his wrist and they start running to the where the rowboat was- **  
****  
** **~The Deck~**

 

The battle between knights and pirates rage on either side wanting to give in to the other but the pirates were outnumbered even with strong power. Apollo ran to the deck where Salvara simply stood in the middle of it all. She enjoyed this to no end all this violence and hatred that was around was intoxicating. **  
****  
****  
****Salvara:** “Now now!” -she looked at - him “Apollo be a good sport! We can all do this the right way! I won't even take you as a pet anymore! You won't have to be a pirate any longer!  You could be living like kings or higher ranked than this! -she smiled at she was attacked by the elf. She smirked.- “I’ll take that as a no!”-she laughed as the swords clashed-  
  
Each time the swords clashed purple and yellow-orange lava colored sparks came from the swords. Each clashes with as much force as the other and just like the crew and the knight no one wanted to back down. But what was happening between Salvara and Apollo was deeper. She was once one of his masters and she treated him like nothing but a pet and smith for her enjoyment. However, she was trained more than he was even when he was hers she had trained him a bit but regretted it when he tried to kill her a few times. But that didn't mean he would allow this to happen not to him...and not to his crew or ship! **  
****  
****Apollo:** -the two were now on the poles that kept the sails up both not giving in in the slightest. The two jumped back from each other. He groaned in pain at the wounds he had as the other laughed. He frowned but he quickly turned to shock as he dodged the sword that flew at him but forgets he was on one of the poles he is falling. He quickly whistles and Renva’s dives and caught him.- “That's my girl!”-he shouted breathlessly and looked at Salvara who called her sword back to her hand he then watched her summon her creature as a dark bird-like creature taking to the sky after him. He shouted in shocked when Renva did a sharp turn dodge a tentacle- “Oh this just got worse on my part girl...but let's give them a fight worth uh!HA!”-he called as now the battle was air battle between him and the dark she-knight- **  
****  
** **~Out in the sea~**

 **  
****Runaan:** -he looked at Rayla both looked somewhat bad, they encountered a few more nights before getting a boat. Both had cuts on their arms but not too deep as they rowed the boat more into the sea.  They were far from the ship but could still see it. He watched as he saw Apollo clash with the knight now riding tRenva. He then looked back at Bait roared seeing something in the distance making it was closer in their direction. He looked worried. More forces?...but then he looked closer at the sails….that symbol! He smiled after seeing it- **  
****  
****Rayla:** -she looked back her expression worried and fear as she knew they were heading for her ship..- “No...NO! They have more forces...We have to go back they won't be able to handle all-”-she was cut off when Runaan put a hand on her shoulder confused at the smile the prince wore.- **  
****  
****Runaan:** “Don’t worry!... We’ve just been saved.”-he smiled but then looked to the sky hearing Renva roar and he felt Rayla hug him with Bait as they looked worried a the sky as the sparks come. He looked at Rayla.- “We have to get to that speed and the faster we do more chance to save Apollo and your...family.”-he smiled at the girl to reassure her as she gave a worried look but he saw it turn to determination and the two start again towards the ships that are making their way closer.- **  
****  
****~The Sky~** **  
****  
**The battle raged between the two and now Renva and the bird creature were at each other's throats as they snapped and bite at each other. Their riders emotions fuelling them as they clash. **  
****  
****Salvara:** “This grows boarding my dear Apollo! Why can’t you just die yet and just give me the pri-”-as she spoke her eyes caught something and she looked to see Runaan and Rayla standing on the rowboat looking right at the two. She smiled as she heard Apollo shout at them she took that to have her creature attack Renva cause her to back away in pain. She then told her creature to dive at the prince and girl.- “Standing your ground! You gonna be fun to break when we get….to…”-her calls faded when she saw another male walk out of nowhere on to the ship. A man with pale skin, brown hair, grey eyes, and neat goatee and dressed in robes. She saw the man's eyes glow and smirk at her.- “NO!”-she yelled.- “He’s a mage! Dammit!”-she pulls came on her creature watching as the man shouted and revealing that the rowboat was on the deck of a Xadia Battleship followed back others. So then had to dodge flying arrows and she growled then looked see a man walked next the young pirate smiling up at her.- “King Harrow!”-she shouted in anger **-** **  
****  
****King Harrow:** -there stood the king himself a tall man with brown skin, green eyes, a goatee, and dark brown dreadlocks most of it tied back in a bun with golden bands on the ends. His battle helmet of gold and red rubies shined even with the dark sky, the shape of it to looked mighty with it looking like that of a dragon's horns. He wore silver and gold armor that covered his head to toe with a black cape. The gold had swirls of lighting that in the center on his chest place lays a might dragon symbol. Thunder’s symbol he wore proudly in honor of his fallen friend.- “It’s nice to see you too General Salvara!.....Fire!”-he shouted smug as another wave of arrows shot at Salvara- **  
****  
****Salvara:** -she dodged them but then looked to heard roars from her knights and Xadian knights start to board the pirate ship now aiding the pirates in battle.She looked when she heard the Kraken's roar in pain as glowing harpoons were shots from the Xadian ships covered in magic that Viren was castings on them...She couldn’t win this she even knew that! She grits her teeth before she roared like a beast to her knights and the sea monster. The shadow knights start to retreat to their ships and once on the chains connect to Apollo’s ship disappeared as the ships sink into darkness. The Kraken roar and swag its tentacles one last time hitting a few Xadian ships before diving into the darkness like the shadows have. She looked over at King Harrow- “This is war won't be over until your kingdom and people are gone Harrow as well as your life!”-she smirks as he glared at her before she looked back to hear a dragon roar and smirked even more- “It was great to see you! I hope to you again Apollo!”-she smiled ducking as Apollo threw his sword and she makes the creature she rides dive after the Kraken into the darkness. She makes it and just like that the darkness and shadows are gone.-  
  
The sky started to clear showing the bright blue sky with white cloud and shining sun, the sea was once blue again and cheers of victory from the pirates and a few Xadian knights filled the air from the damaged ship. **  
**

**Runaan:** -sighed in relief when he sky and surrounding got their color back...the darkness did seem more powerful and Salvara’s word kept on repeating themselves in his head...but he was broken out of thought when to hands went on his shoulders turning him around. He yelped when he was hugged by Harrow both from the actions and a bit of pain from his wounds- **  
****  
****King Harrow:** -hugged him tightly before pulling back and holding the boys face looking him over- “ Look at you! Your mother is gonna may head...-he looked at the prince’s cuts and torn clothes. He felt guilty and angry at himself, he promised to protect Runaan with his life when the two met. He knew he couldn’t be Runaan’s true father but he would do anything to keep him safe and happy. He looked up past Runaan seeing Apollo and Renva fly over. He gave a shocked look at the dragon as General Amaya, Viren and Xadian soldiers run in front of him and Runaan ready to attack the threat and shield their king and prince- “You!” -he was now protectively in front of Runaan and angered at Apollo- How dare you do this! I will see to it that you all are thrown in a cell to spend the rest of your lives for your crime against my son and my kingdom! You lowlife- -he cut off when a hand quickly yet softly gripped his arm and looked at Runaan who wore a worried expression as he looked at his step-father - **  
****  
****Runaan:** -he looked at his step-father 's surprised expression and he at him hopeful and worried-” Father hear me out…..I know you won't like but vleice me...he gave his Sunfire honor in taking back….he just wished to get gold for his crew..and he has taken a high risk...but...but did it for his crew to live...so please let them go…” **  
****  
****  
** **King Harrow:** -he looked at the prince and smiled- “Just like you mother…”-he said heartwarmingly to Runaan before he turned serious to the pirates- ”It seems that my on as...forgiven you...Guards get all these pirates on the ship and give them resources and supplies to recover.-he had trouble saying that cause he very much did not want pirates on his ship but his son forgave them so he could try to.-

 **Runaan:** -he smiled before looking back at Apollo, his expression changed to worry as Apollo slummed to the side and he rushed at the same time as Rayla to catch Apollo who sliding off Renva’s back. He looked worried seeing the bloody cuts and wounds on him. He looked over at guards.- “Don’t just stand there! Please help him!”-he called as two guards took Apollo to get treated Rayla hot on the trail as the other crew members start to make their way onto the ship with wounded. He looked worried at them and felt sorry for them. He looked up when a hand touched his shoulder again and he looked to Viren.-  

 **Viren:** “You’ll have much to tell Callum and Erzan my dear unless you want endless begging by them..”-he joked- “..but I’m glad that you're safe..” -he took Runaan in his arms and sighed heavily in relief- **  
****  
****Runaan:** -laughed softly before hugging his friend- “I believe I do.” -he smiled at Viren as he was guided away to a cabin on the King’s Main battleship through that time he couldn't help think of the Sunfire pirate.- **  
****  
** **~several hours later~**

 **Apollo:** -when he opened his eyes his vision was blurry and the room was somewhat bright. The room was big and wooden he then looked when he heard children running outside and past the window that was near the bed he was laying in. he looked around with a surprised expression as he saw that some of his crew members and a few Xadian knights being treated by nurses and a mixture of elf and human doctors and nurses. He sat up groaning in pain and held his side when a female human doctor trotted over quickly-

 **Nurse:** “Please Sir you must not move! -she laid him down gently and carefully before she looked  up to a male elf nurse who hovered over- “Please contact Prince Runaan that the captain is awake.”

 **Apollo:** -was surprised at what the nurse said but he was brought out when he heard a yelp followed by a deep laugh who belong to no other Daggar. Then a smack and this time the sound of Rayla’s voice scolding and cursing Daggar who shouted in pain at the smack. He looked over and saw a male moon elf who had a little pained with a blush expression on his face with one hand holding his click board close to his chest while the other was hovering over his backside. He shook his head knowing why and looked up smiling at the male elf.- “Sorry about Daggar...I still have to teach him to handle his strength and to keep his hands to himself.”-the male blushes again and a giving a nervous laugh before nodding and give a welcoming smile before walking off to help others. He turned back and he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and were were met by to pairs of eyes that made him yelp in surprise.-  
  
The visitors at the side of his bed were none other than the young princes themselves Prince Callum and Prince Erzan. **  
****  
****Callum:** -the older of the two had snow-white neck-length hair but one bang being a dark brown and two horns that had small points at the base and the top. He was green eyes and he had fair light purple-tinted skin like his older brother with blue marks under his eyes and on his cheeks. As for what he wore...it didn’t look much like a prince a purple undershirt, tucked in the back by a black belt with a silver buckle, and a dark blue jacket. He wears dark gray trousers and dark brown boots with purple accents on them. He also wore brown fingerless gloves and a red scarf around his neck and a dark in color satchel containing what seemed to be a book.-  
**  
****Erzan:** -the younger one the two had dark brown afro that seemed to be hiding his horns the little stub tips could be seen poking out and light blue eyes. He has light brown skin with freckles around his nose and on his cheeks along with marking on his face as well under the eyes and on his forehead. His outfit seems a bit more prince-like with a red shirt adorned with gold accents, a brown belt with a gold buckle, dark brown trousers, and dark gray and brown boots.- **  
****  
** **Callum and Erzan:** -the two were smiling excitedly and curiously at the pirate and before Apollo even had the chance to speak he was assaulted by words.- “How are you feeling? Are you really a pirate? Are you the captain!? Or it the big guy? What kind of stuff do you see out there!? Have you killed anyone before? Do you steal a lot? How big is your crew? Do you know why Runaan’s so worried about you? Did you guy know each other?” -the questions went on and on-

 **Apollo:** -He tried to keep up but then those two last ones he heard perfectly and raised his eyebrows-”So the princess is worried about me is he?” -he smiled to himself looking at the sheets before, looking back at the two young princes.-  
**  
****Callum:** -raised an eyebrow at the princess comment before he waved it off.- “I’m surprised that he took interest in you….AH!” -he quickly waved his hands- “Sorry that came out wrong! What I mean is that I never saw him interested in someone before....So many princes and princess from other kingdoms had asked for his hand and offered him everything but he refused all of them. Father even tried to match him but he ignored or turned them down as well so he must really see something in you”-he smiled before looking over as two guards walk up between them was Runaan in the same outfit but newer and cleaner.- **  
****  
****Runaan:** “You two give him some space and stop bugging him!”-he watched his brothers pout and give him puppy eye.- “Now or should I have someone go and get Viren so you guy can study more?”-he chuckled their expression changes they got up smiling waving their hands before they run off  to bug the other crew members- “I’ll be fine…” -he looked at his guards who looked at each other before walking over to the door of the medical bay. He walked over and sat in a chair next to Apollo’s bed- “I’m glad to see you awake Captain Apollo.” -he smiled- **  
****  
****Apollo:** “So you were worried~” -he sat up again and hiss a bit looking at Runaan’s as it turned red. He laughed as Runaan tried to hide it. He then looked up to see most of his crew getting up and standing as nurses tried to get them to lay down. He did the same throwing his legs over the bedside and stood up.-  
**  
****Runaan:** “Wait what're you doing your not healed yet…”-he stood up trying to push Apollo down but his wrist was grabbed softly and he looked up to see the captain smiling at him- **  
****  
****Apollo:** “Haha we are fast healers and plus I don’t think a palace is a place for pirates.” he joked but he held on to Runaan’s hand pulling them to his chest. He could see the sadness and hurt in Runaan’s eyes but, he watched as Runaan’s hand slips slowly from his and the prince smiled-  
**  
****Runaan:** “I’ll let you get dressed and get your crew you can just meet me outside…”-he kept his voice leveled but shook it off before he walked away to the med-bay doors and his guards following him out-  
  
It took a while to get all the crew ready but soon after that, they made it through the kingdom’s capital until they were at the docks. Once they got there Runaan was waiting with his guards on horseback as they watched the pirate board their new ship. Stocked with resources and supplies order by the King. Runaan didn’t look or speak to Apollo at all that whole time the only speak was of crew members. They finally made it and the crew was already making their way to ship cheering on being ‘home’. **  
****  
****Apollo:** -was about to board but looked back to see Runaan had dismounted and was standing alone without his guards. He then saw Rayla run up and hug the prince which surprised him, he watched the prince hug her back before letting her jog off. That is when he walked down until he was in front of the prince.- **  
****  
****Runaan:** -jumped in surprise seeing Apollo make his way down to him and looked up Apollo his sad expression no longer hiding. Why was he feeling this way?... Why didn’t he want them to go….for Apollo to go?... To be honest it was nice to get away from the castle and to have met such odd people he never thought he would...maybe that was it?... He wasn’t sure...He started to get deep in thought trying to give out.- **  
****  
****Apollo:** -he watched as the prince deep in thought and he smirked- “I don't see why you are sad.”-he joked- “Don’t tell me you fell for me ~ I guess I can even get a prince to fall head over heels for me~” -he laughed softly seeing Runaan look up blushing and lost for words before he chuckles. He then took a knife and he cut off a long string bead from his horn it was the gold and silver one the most prized one he had. He took one of Runaan’s hands and placed the beaded string in his palm- “Something to remember me by….” -he paused holding the prince's hand before looking into Runaan’s blue eyes meeting his amber ones-”...and who knows we may meet again~”  
**  
****Runaan:** -was surprised when Apollo took the knife out and cut the bead off. He blushes when it was put in his hand and he smiled softly as their eyes met- “Maybe..”-he curled his hand about the bead-  
**  
****Apollo:** -he smiled seeing Runaan smile before he saw  King Harrow and Queen Sarai coming with his guards and he let go of Runaan’s hand softly before bowing- “King Harrow! Queen Sarai! This is farewell! I thank you very much for your hospitality!”

 **King Harrow:** “Indeed….”-he smiled- “However….I hope something like this will. Never. Happens. Again.” -the last part his voice in a  stern, serious and threatening tone before he smiled again and bowed his head- “Safe travels Captain.” **  
****  
****Apollo:** -he gave a nervous laugh before he bowed again at the three before he walked to his ship. Overhead, he heard Renva roar and do loops in the airs happy to finally fly in the cool and colorful sky. Everything was set and ready to go once he got aboard and to the steering wheel. He made one last glance at Runaan before the ship took off to the sea.-  
**  
****Runaan:** -watched him as well and watched the ship get smaller and smaller before, it could be seen no more he then looked down at the bead in his hand. He brushed it softly in his hands he then jumped when his step-father spoke.- **  
****  
****King Harrow:** “This was an eventful two days of this but thankfully it was just two days."-he laughed at the expression of surprise Runaan gave him before they started to walk into their mounts- “This very much scared me and your mother….Runaan...the thoughts of them having hurt you and then even more so when the darkness came..Something must be coming….that threat Salvara gave….it must be something that we really aren't even ready for…”-they mounted their horses and started there a way to the palace.- **  
****  
****Runaan:** “I don’t think that will happen again, father.”-he laughed softly but it stopped when his step-father got serious of and he looked at his step-father .- “She said the emperor need me to...to unleash this ‘something’....father...mother….do you know what she meant by that?...”-he watched as his step-father and mother look at each other with worry. His mother told him that they will talk once back at the castle.- **  
****  
****~Back at the palace~** **  
**

**Queen Sarai:** -once they dismounted she asked for her son to follow her to the gardens.- “Me and your step father...well...we have decided something Runaan…come here my child…”-she guides Runaan to a marble bench in the beautiful garden and him sit down and he sat beside him- “We have made contact with Del Bar a kingdom outside our homeland.. Known to have high stock in armor and weapons…”

 **Runaan:** “....and you're starting a treaty I bet with Del Bar, Mother...I can see why though…”-he joked softly and smiled softly at  Sarai but it fade when his mother gave him look of..sadness?- "What..what's wrong mother?..."  **  
****  
**

**Queen Sarai:** “...This is..for your safety and well being...there is something that has been passed down to you from your birth father...what it is I’m not sure myself but he said before he passed that it is world-changing important and must be protected..However you are not ready yet for that responsibility yet...but after the Moonlight Festival you will be...” -she sighed deeply looking down before looking back at  her son pained and sad knowing what he will say- “As of today and by my order you are officially engaged to the Prince of Del Bar. Prince Alexander Florian. You will be married the day of the Moonlight Festival. Nothing will change my mind on it….I am sorry my son..”-she looked sadly at her son- "Do you understand me, my son?"  **  
****  
** **Runaan:** - he was shocked and he was about to object to it before a hand gently touched his cheek and he looked at her sadness before he placed his hand on his mothers in defeat.- "I understand mother and maybe I'll be able to our ties with Del Bar.."-he spoke trying to lighten but failing as his mother sighed softly before kissing his forehead. He watched as his mother take her to leave and he sat there. Thoughts raced in his mind but the one that hit was that.... He’d have to leave Xadia fully...to live in a foreign land he doesn't know and a future husband he doesn’t know. There is no telling what it is like Del Bar and that scared him even more. But...Itss his duty as a prince to make such sacrifices...Right?..He looked at the garden around before he heard the voices of Callum and Ezrancalling for him...The Moon Festival is a month away...He would have to make the most of the time he had..He closing his eyes before he opened them to see Ezran and Callum come running smiles on there faces. He smiled hiding his sadness before following his brothers as they go on to asking him questions full of excitment.-

Even though he smiled at his brothers and them wanting to be told of what happened about the pirates once more, deep down Runaan's heart was breaking and he knew his life would never be the same after the Moon Festival. **  
****  
****END of The Search For The Dragon Guardian! Pt 3** **  
**


End file.
